Elkwood
'''Elkwood '''is a kingdom located outside of Wolfwood Forest and outside the jurisdiction of the evil King Wolfgang. The kingdom is ruled by King Theron, Queen Sadie and their daughter, Princess Plumette until she chose to live in the Diamond Palace with her husband, Hugo. Background Elkwood is known for its tall trees. The river serves as the home to many small creatures such as fish, snakes, leeches and plankton. The trees that are growing from the water serves as hotels for birds as they go through the open area and take an elevator to their room. Mammals or larger birds live within the bayou. The Bayou Tribe's culture is music which Cajun style. Holidays or special occasions is when they play music or they just play for the sheer joy of it. Bobcats guard the inside of the forest, day and night as deer are the primary target for hunters. The royal family of Bayou Stream live in the castle which is on the river. There's a drawbridge between the castle and the kingdom. The royal family live in a castle that is completely made out of rose gold. The castle servants are beavers, the chefs are snakes who have been given bodies by the scientists in Wolfwood Forest and the palace guards are alligators who are the strongest animals within the kingdom. Appearances The Nature Dragon In the film, the werewolf king, Wolfgang calls over a meeting. The residents of Bayou Stream head over to the main kingdom while following the princess who's driving her racing cart. Her parents remain in the castle discussing private matters with the turtles. After the meeting was over, Theron spotted the bayou animals talking about a boy with the power to control nature. He asks his daughter what his subjects were talking about. Plumette, romantically dazed by seeing the Nature Spirit tells her father that she believes that the spirit will save the kingdom and bring back peace to the forest. Plumette hopes that she gets the opportunity to see the Nature Spirit again. Theron arranges a dinner for Hugo and he strikes an interesting conservation with the royal family. Afterwards, Hugo returns home to his house. Hugo, Charles, Sierra, Adam, his siblings and a reformed Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton end up staying in the castle when Wolfgang sends troops to destroy their home. However, Wolfgang became obsessed with destroying Nature Spirits that he sent his army to wreak havoc through the kingdom and kill Hugo. The castle is quickly evacuated. The army search the castle and discover that it's empty. Wolfgang declares that the royal family of Bayou Stream and sets the castle on fire as their punishment. Luckily, at the end of the film, the castle is rebuild as well as the destruction to Bayou Stream. Plumette moves out of the kingdom and into Blacktail's castle after she marries Hugo. Although, they continue to visit the kingdom from time-to-time. Other appearances Bayou Stream is one of the regions that is seen when entering the kingdom. Category:The Black Lion locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Forests Category:Heroes' residences